Brittle Innards
by Elysian-Prince
Summary: Not every firefight is physical. (NSFW for chapter to come)
1. Chapter 1

Flash after flash occurred as the skies of Habitat 7 darkened; the usual intense thunderstorms intensifying, bolt after bolt of the superheated plasma slamming against the lightning rods and drenched ground. Underneath a rock overhead with lightning rods surrounding sat Ryder; a hot fire blazing next to him with what he managed to scavenge nearby. It didn't do all too much since he had to wear his insulated space-going armor, the air still toxic to him. He wasn't exactly sure why he returned to the failed golden world. Perhaps it was the haunting memory of his father sacrificing himself, perhaps it was the desire to start the vault that, or perhaps it was just another moment to keep his mind off life for the moment.

Footprints patted against the ground as he sat up, turning his head to meet the crazed Turian who decided to accompany him on his foolish venture. "Hey Vetra, looking real nice there." Ryder spoke, a soft chuckle escaping his throat as he laid back down. The Turian rolled her eyes, moving behind the human and sitting down, lifting his head up and resting it gently in her lap. "Oh shut up, Scott." She spoke, her arms resting along his as they both watched the fire and the clouded sky.

"I still can't tell how beautiful it is." He spoke through the comms, stretching his hands to meet hers, enclosing his fingers with her own, pulling her arms down a little further. "The planet?" she asked, tilting her head a little before looking up. Grinning, the human responded, "No, your face, Vet." Blushing a shade of light blue that wasn't quite visible to him, she gently pounded his chest, saying, "You tease. I don't believe I'm much of a gem myself, but I'd bet the Pathfinder's word might reassure me with that answer." Laughing a little bit, he sat up, moving next to her and pulling her head against his suited shoulder, he spoke, "Well, I don't quite know. I'm still wondering."

Sighing softly, she scooted a little closer to him, a massive thud sounding off behind them as another jolt of lightning struck behind them. "Kissy, kissy, that's all you youngin's are good at. Glad you at least have the quads to stand up and declare open war against a species Ryder, or else I'd call you less than a girl." A deep laugh spoke behind them a spherical helmet being pushed between the two. "I swear, from fuckin' each other up to fuckin' each other, your species has been on quite the rollercoaster." The Krogan bellowed, standing up before tossing some more dry material onto the fire, letting it roar up.

Jumping a little at his sudden return, the Turian sighed softly, composing herself, replying, "Oh, like you and Lexi aren't getting all smooched up in the medbay while we're not looking?" Scott snickered at her comment, Drax replying, "Her? Naw, she's too fragile. I like a gal who can hold her egg in one arm and a machine gun in the other." Leaning back, the human between the two smirked. "Well we know that's our Krogan then. No imposter there." He spoke, stretching a little bit as a crackle came over the radio. "Tempest ready to pick up. We've got a thirty-minute window to pull you out, Ryder. You planning on leaving that hellhole anytime soon?" a feminine voice spoke over the intercoms.

Sighing softly, he stood up, cracking his neck. "Yeah, Suvi. Send down the dropship when you've got a moment, we're ready for pickup." The human spoke, turning to the other two. "C'mon. Back through hell to get outta here, yeah?" he finished, making sure his gear was tightened before outstretching a hand to Vetra.

Dashing through the lightning scorched ground, the trio quickly headed to the makeshift drop zone they had created for further investigations of the area. Wasn't exactly the safest place in the world, but when you've got lightning rods that were just about taller than the mountains surrounding them, it's bound to be somewhat safer than an open plain. Moments passed as a small ship landed, the door opening to a small room before entry was pushed inside. "Well c'mon guys, we don't got all day, yeah?" a taunting, familiar voice spoke, adding, "Teatime's over." Shaking his head as he stepped onboard, Ryder responded, "Yeah, yeah Liam. Hold onto your panties, I'm here." Vetra and Drax followed soon behind him as they boarded the shuttle.

Hours flew past as they boarded the Tempest once more, exiting general orbit around the planet. Ryder sat in his room, staring at the shrinking view of the human's original 'golden world' as they headed away.

"Hard to believe, even after all we've been through with the Meridian, the remnant relics don't work there." A feminine voice spoke as the door behind her slowly closed. "Yeah, I know." He simply replied, sighing a little bit. "Still think about him, huh." Spoke the blond-haired human as she stood near him, leaning against the heated glass as she stared down at the planet.

"Hard not to; he's the whole reason I am where I am today… And I suppose where the initiative and everyone that'll come to live in Helius." Scott spoke, his arms folded across his chest. A static cracking came over the room as SAM's net-link lit up. "Ryder, while it is true that your continued existence is dependent on your father's action; your work alone has made the Initiative successful." It spoke, flaring up slightly with lights as Cora nodded. "That's right, and I don't think your dad would have thought it this way, or wanted you to think of it that way. All of the accomplishments that have happened here; are because of you, Ryder."

A few moments passed as she set he hand on his shoulder, patting it and slowly walking out. "Oh, we're all waiting for your next word, Pathfinder. Meridian may be working, but we've still got more to do if we're to make sure our foothold is safe here for the oncoming arks." She spoke, waving as she left the room, the auto door sticking open as another set of footprints walked in, SAM node turning off for the moment. "So what's the plan now, Ryder?" the soothing voice spoke, stepping behind him and wrapping their arms around his torso.

"Well… I want to rest for a few moments. Give the crew some down time…" he started, turning around, his arms placing themselves on the Turian's waist, pulling her close. "Repay a few favors, and spend some time with my girl." He added, chuckling softly as her mandibles flexed a little bit; one of her signs of her embarrassment. "Still not used to being called that… But I like it, you know." She responded, rolling her eyes, taking off her visor and tossing it onto his bed.

They both sighed, the ventilation above them turning on, blowing cool air down on the pair as seconds turned to minutes. Eyes closed, they stood in embrace of one another, going uninterrupted as they enjoyed the still warmth of each other's bodies. Unfortunately for the duo, the intercom ahead came on: "Ryder, we're getting a vidcom message, urgency is moderate. It's Gil back on the Nexus—he's live right now; do you want me to tell him to leave a message?"

Sighing softly, Ryder planted his lips against Vetra's neck, saying, "Be right back, Vet. Get comfy, this shouldn't be too long." Nodding, she moved to his bed, sitting down on it as he left, climbing up the ladder just outside of his room to the upper floor, making his way to the vidcom room.

Tapping a few buttons, the holographic line was set up. "Hey, hey Ryder. Not too shabby looking, yeah?" spoke the human engineer that once worked aboard the Tempest. "Hey there Gil. How's Jill and the baby coming along?" asked Ryder, folding his arms and leaning back against the railing on the vidcom deck. "Oh, just fine, just fine. She keeps complaining that she gains weight, despite her dieting and… Women, pretty much. Baby's fine, far as I know… Bloody thing doesn't know when to…" he spoke, being cut off by crying in the background.

"…For fuck's sake…" he groaned, pinching his temple, a chuckle coming in return from Ryder. "Missing your old days, I think I hear in that tone." He spoke, a grin on his face, before adding, "Anyways, what's up man? Urgency said moderate, or whatever Kallo told me." Nodding, the tired engineer spoke, "Oh yeah, the guy probably still hates me for making all the modifications on the ship…" Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. "Anyways, yeah, I need to talk to you about something back on the Nexus—Jill wanted to as well, though I have no clue what she wants. Whenever you have a second, would you mind paying us a visit?" A few moments passed before the Pathfinder nodded, replying, "Yeah sure. Not doing all too much right now; Habitat-7 is still as good as it was when we first arrived." Lifting a brow, Gil replied, "Didn't they name it after you and your dad for what you two did? Ryder-I or something?" Sighing softly, he rubbed his forehead. "I'd rather not create an ego for myself; so I'll just leave it at the old name." he spoke, looking up at the hologram. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

As the hologram cut off, Ryder hit a message button, saying, "Kallo, Suvi, set course for the Nexus, the usual docking bay." A few moments as the ship lunged to life, the Salarian replying, "Affirmative, Ryder. Tempest en-route. We should be there in approximately twenty hours."

Closing his eyes, Ryder stood back up, stretching with a yawn. "Ryder, a word?" a feminine voice spoke up, the chief medical officer of the ship approaching him. "What's up Lexi?" he replied, turning his head, looking at the Asari. "SAM's giving me some strange vitals coming from your head; I think I can chalk it up to a diagnosis, but I'd like to make sure before I act on it and give him the approval." She spoke, pulling out a pad, typing onto it before speaking up once more. "From what they say, your serotonin levels have been in a steady decline; that is, your body seems to be absorbing them at a quicker rate than usual. Have… You been alright? Any stray thoughts, bad memories that flash in and out, so on so forth?" she questioned, Ryder being caught off guard a little.

"Uh… Well… yeah." He bluntly replied, scratching his head a little bit. "I see. I won't question exactly what it is... We can schedule some private time if you'd want me to flex whatever psychology I know. Two more questions, then I'll stop bothering you. Lack of motivation to perform tasks, thoughts of suicide? Your relationship with Vetra…" she begun, looking over the railing to see Jaal and Liam working on something with the merchant computer; too busy to pay attention.

"That going well?" she finished, the Asari's tight suit flexing with her as she sat down, typing on the pad still. "Erm… Yes on the motivation issue, no on the suicidal part. Vetra and I are fine, as well… We just… haven't had a whole lot of time to ourselves, you know… Hard to work a relationship when interruptions are everywhere and work every time." He spoke, shrugging and nodding at Lexi.

She nodded slowly at him, tapping her pad several times and then closing it, saying, "Alright, well, medically, you're diagnosed with acute to moderate depression. It's normal, given what you've gone through—I'd also suggest minor post-traumatic stress. So, I'm going to issue a notice to SAM to interact with incoming materials to slow the absorption of serotonin in your body. You have the diagnostics sent to you over email, and… Well, there's a few ways we can handle this. You can let SAM make the adjustments, let me give you some medication to take for a while or a shot that's experimental; like the one we gave to the settlers at Eladeen. Want some time to make a decision?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "I'll just take the medication. Tell SAM to work it where it is needed, he doesn't have to divert nutrients in excess; he's no nanobot." Nodding, the Asari pulled out a small metallic container from her lab coat, setting it in his hands. "The dosage has been measured prior to this meeting, I keep my options open; don't question it. Take one a day—you may expect a little drowsiness when you wake up after you start taking it, but other than that, side effects should be minimal. Oh, and Ryder. When we arrive on the Nexus, I've sent the dock manager a notice that we'll be there for at least a day. Take her out, spend time together. Turn your comms off and relax. You're stressed out above everything." She spoke plainly, smiling as she walked off back to the lab.

Nodding slowly, Ryder popped one of the small green pills into his mouth, swallowing it and heading back to his room, passing Vetra as she tapped on her wrist, her omni-tool flashing slightly. "Sorry Ryder, we'll have to catch up soon; Sid's calling me." She spoke, winking and waving to him as she walked to the personal computer area, activating the terminal. Ryder slowly moved back to his room, the auto-door behind him slamming shut. Groaning, he leaned forward, falling face first onto his bed; the various sounds of the engine running, the air flowing, the sounds running around the ship slowly fading from him.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed as Ryder slept heavily, snoring against the comforting soft bed while the ship approached and docked at the Nexus. Groggily, he lifted his head up, the Pathfinder opened his eyes, feeling a heavy weight against his back. Turning it slowly, his eyes fell upon the sleeping face of the one Turian that he felt at home with, his body moving to face hers, he draped his arm over her waist, pulling himself gently against her torso. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable with her usual armor, but he didn't care, her being there for the moment was enough.

As he pressed his forehead against hers, her mandibles flickered gently, the Turian stirring and speaking softly with her eyes closed, "You know you talk in your sleep sometimes. It's cute, especially when it's about me." Stiffening up a little bit, he opened his eyes, rolling them as he let off a short yawn, stretching his legs out and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his. "Ngh… Hard not to when you don't get much time with your lover now." He teased, leaning his head forward against her neck, nibbling gently on her plated skin.

A shiver went down Vetra's spine as she purred at his touch; the human's touch that was not too well known amongst her kind, yet was so irresistible once she first experienced it. "Don't get me going, Scott. Unless you're ready for th—" she started, being interrupted by the Tempest's intercom, announcing their docking was completed and that Director Tann was expecting a report from Ryder.

He sighed, his grip on the Turian strengthening as she stroked the back of his head. "Just… One night… I'd like to not…" he started, huffing in frustration against her. She looked down at him in concern, obviously knowing the surface of his emotions, but being the bad reader she was, she only continued to comfort him without words for the moment. He held her in his embrace for several more moments before slowly releasing; leaving the Turian's grasp as he slowly sat up. It was a little sad to her, not just the loss of the warmth of her lover, but seeing the sight of him; her friend, the Pathfinder who saved the Initiative, the man upon whose shoulders rested the hopes and dreams of the arks that traveled across space and time.

"Scott I…" she begun, holding her hand out, gently touching his shoulder. He laid his head against it gently, replying, "I'm about done with all of this Vetra… I need some peace within my head… Without being called to blow up, save or report everything on a tight budget." Slowly standing up, he turned around, giving her his fake smile as he looked down to her; bloodshot eyes, the strain on him visible by this point. "Take some time for yourself, Vet." He spoke, leaning over and kissing in-between her eyes, his hands gently brushing her talons.

She wasn't exactly sure what to say; she knew something was wrong, knew she didn't exactly have all the knowledge on what was up with him. He left without more words, leaving her to his room. She sat there, her mind racing with the issue; all the negatives and positives that she could think in regards to outcome, coming to mind. After a few minutes, the Turian stood up, fixing his bed before seeing that her armor was affixed, heading out shortly after; up to the med bay.

"Lexi." She spoke plainly, her arms folded across one another. The Asari was sitting on one of the beds, fiddling with her omni-tool as Vetra approached. "Yes?" she replied, her head looking up to see the look on her face. "…So I take it he's not heeding my advice then?" she spoke before more words were exchanged. "I swear he's reckless to keep going… Alright, sit down Nyx. Medical talk time. While patient confidentiality is in order, I feel that ignoring this will do more harm than good." She added, directing Vetra to the bed across from her.

Wordlessly, the Turian obeyed, sitting down, looking over at the blue-skinned creature before her through her visor. "Ryder's been in a state of depression, having mixed symptoms of post-traumatic stress, depression, insomnia, overexertion… Overall, the human body and mind can only take so much strain at once if they think about it. Given what he's gone through and considers is his fault, he's been having a lot of issues when he's not with you—or he's not been discussing them with me around those times." She explained, pulling up a few files on her omni-tool, sending them to her.

"I trust that you'll keep those between yourself and him. He's been given a general antidepressant, though even with SAM's assisted distribution, it'll take a few days before the effects start to kick in." she spoke, looking up at the Turian. "He… Never spoke about this…" Vetra responded, looking down, her visor running through information as she ran through the overview of what went on. "How… Can I fix this?" she then asked, her three-fingered hands shaking as she removed the visor from her eyes.

"Pull him away. Find something he likes, do it with him. Do some research into who he was, try to get more in touch with him. Just spend time with him." The doctor responded, waving her hand. "Now, go, I've got an appointment in a few minutes." She finished, nearly pushing the Turian out of the door, returning her to her own devices.

Hours passed as Vetra stepped out of the Tempest, leaning against the ledge, waiting for Ryder to no avail. She sighed, a hand resting on her shoulder as another Turian sits on the guardrail, kicking her legs a little bit to the air. "What's on your mind sis?" she asked, looking over at Vetra who was staring off into space at this point. "Oh. Hey Sid. Eh… Long story." She spoke, sighing, rubbing her face softly. "Hm… Let me guess, let me guess… it's about the one who pathfound the way to your heart, hmm?" her little sister teased, a smirk plastered on her face.

"…Can read me like an open book still, sis. Yeah… Scott's not been doing too well apparently, I've been trying to figure out ways to get him in a better mood, enjoy himself more… Or at least get some time with just the two of us." She spoke softly, clasping her hands as she leaned over the rail. Sid's smile faded a little bit, but she put her hand against her chin, rubbing it slowly before responding, "Hm… I've got an idea, some people, some things that I can pull some strings for to get you and lover boy a day or so alone on the Tempest if you're up to it."

Vetra turned her head, narrowing her eyes in suspicion as she asked, "You're not still using my name for your little things, are you?" Holding out both her hands in defense, her little sister spoke, "No, not at all! With the incident you two saved me from; all those people created a network for me and I've been working with them… But forget about that!" Grinning a little bit, she scooted closer to Vetra, speaking in a softer voice, a slight whisper, "So how far have you two gotten anyways? It's been what… Two months or so in standard time?" Her face turned a little blue as she narrowed her eyes, responding, "Sid! …we've uh… Well… He knows about home, our past; he's a great listener…" As Sid gave her older sister a grin; Vetra knew that the details had to be spilt or else she'd be on her for a while. "We've… Kissed. Spent alone time together in bed… Haven't screwed each other's brains out yet though. There's hardly time for the time we have together alone already." She spoke, sighing and looking out back at the Tempest, her blush still plastered on her face.

Clapping once, Sid smirked, simply saying, "Ahh… Now we reach the heart of the issue. When you two went out, I uh… Did some 'research' on humans and their practices. They're very touch-sensitive. They eh…" Making a circle in one of her hands, she slid one of her fingers through it. "If you get my point. They enjoy this a lot, and in relationships, it's apparently a big, big thing; not just for procreation or for random occurrences—depending on the individual and relationship I guess." She finished, leaning back. Standing up straight, Vetra twiddled her fingers a little bit, seeming a little bashful at those words. "I... I erhm… I guess you're right… I've never thought on it too much. Dammit Scott…" she spoke softly under her breath, sighing, slumping over.

"Ease up, sis. If I know anything about guys… Especially the ones here, oh boy… They're just as nervous as you are, sometimes even more so about messing up." Sid spoke, stepping closer to her sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to pull her into a hug. "Just relax. I'll pull everyone I can from the Tempest tonight, you and Ryder enjoy yourselves." She spoke, a soft smile going to her face as she looked down at her elder sister. Nodding slowly, Vetra hugged her sister, saying, "Thanks. I've got to pull some strings… Maybe I can find some things for the both of us to enjoy together."

A soft snicker escaped from Sid's mouth as she hopped away, bending forward a little bit and saying, "Don't get too rough with him now, lover girl." As she walked off, Vetra scoffed, chuckling softly to herself. "Ah Sid… Don't change." She told herself, straightening herself off before bringing up her omni-tool, sending out a variety of messages.

"Oh sis… I suppose I gotta rescue you from this one." Sid spoke as she entered the main building, heading to Operations. As the tram stopped, she stepped off, heading straight towards Kesh's office. Knocking quickly, she poked her head through; seeing both Drack and Kesh in her office, casually talking. "Erm, Director Kesh, can I have a moment?" she asked, leaning through the doorway as the Krogan nodded, shooing away her grandfather as the door was closed.

"So what seems to be the issue? You're in intelligence, right? Vetra's sister if I recall correctly." She spoke, folding her arms while looking at Sid. Nodding in response, she twiddled her three fingers while saying, "Yes… I have a request; I need some help and I can't exactly do this on my own without attracting a lot of attention." Narrowing her eyes, Kesh started to speak before being interrupted by the young Turian. "Nothing illegal, I promise. I'm not in trouble—though the Pathfinder isn't doing too well." She started, garnering the Krogan's attention.

"This stays close-lipped, alright?" she begged, looking towards the Chief Engineer. Sighing softly, they begrudgingly responded, "If it's not life-threatening, then yes." Taking that as acceptable, Sid spoke, "Listen, Vetra's telling me that Ryder's going through some mental issues. She's not sure why exactly, but I need help trying to pull the rest of the crew off the Tempest; apart from my sister and the Pathfinder. I know it's a long-shot, but I don't know how to even begin doing this by myself. I'm willing to put myself out if it means I can get your help here."

Looking down at her desk, Kesh shook her head, saying, "Humans… So… interesting, but so… Fragile at the same time. Fine, Sid. You owe me for this though; but I'll make it happen." Sighing in relief, Sid nodded, saying, "Thank you, Director. It's… So rare that I get to try to do something for my sister after all she's done for me—even though it's for her lover there." Stepping around her desk, the Krogan set a heavy hand upon the Turian's shoulder. "Listen. I know a lot of people who are waiting for their families to be thawed out, for families long gone that were left in the Milky Way. A lot of them are hurt by them not being there. If you want to start, then you're doing a great job without trying. Your heart's in the right place, let's just let time show us the results." She spoke, patting Sid's shoulder before moving back to her desk, typing on the holographic terminal, saying, "There. I've issued a general notice email to all those on the Tempest, minus Vetra and Scott. Mandatory investigations pending, yadda yadda, it's pretty much bureaucratic nonsense. Just make sure whatever happens, happens tonight."

Nodding, Sid quickly left the room, typing on her Omni-tool, sending the information to her sister about what's going on. Passing Drack, he scoffed a little, leaning against the wall, speaking, "Got a few screws loose, does he now." Freezing, the Turian spun towards him, saying, "You didn't hear what went on, please. I don't think this information would be lightly held out if it spread around the rest of the Nexus." Chuckling softly, he stood up, saying, "Listen. The lad saved my clan more than once; stopped some crazy tyrant from taking over and declaring open war with the Initiative. He deserves my respect; I'll refrain from speaking, though it is something we should address if it doesn't get fixed anytime soon."

Standing up, he waved his hand before moving away, the old Krogan wandering over to the docking bay, the tram ride moving past quickly as he hung around Hydroponics, looking around and enjoying the sights as he moved to the second floor, leaning against the railing to look out at the Tempest as a few guards marched towards it; minutes later, left with the remainder of the crew that was onboard. They each begun to wander about, no doubt work that his granddaughter had assembled from Sid's request. Letting off a soft grunt, he spaced out, exhaling as his eyes closed, leaning forward and clasping his hands together as his mind wandered about, recalling earlier days.

Hours passed as the metaphorical sunset in the roof of the Nexus paved the way for darkness to cover the sky, an indicator that it is time to rest. The Tempest was cleared for all but one Turian, awaiting the return of its captain on the bridge. She sighed softly, leaning forward against his terminal, her eyes closed for several moments; wondering about how it truly felt to oversee everyone, to have so many lives depend on you. For the most part she only had Sid to look after—and it'd been some time since her little sister needed much of her anyways; despite constantly getting into trouble. Letting off a soft yawn, she rested her eyes for a few moments; a warm pair of arms wrapping around her torso through her armor plating.

"Heya handsome." She spoke softly in her general nonchalant voice, stiffening up a little before turning around, her arms finding their way around his hips; the Turian's eyes never opening. "We finally have some alone time tonight." She continued, her hand brushing against his cheek. "So I've heard. I also heard the good doctor wasn't so discreet with my health." He spoke softly, in a slightly tired voice.

"Don't worry about that, Scott. I'm glad she told me; I never… We never stopped to wonder how it was affecting you at all throughout our trips together. I would have made more time if…" she started, the human lifting a hand up behind hers, bringing it downwards slowly. Vetra's eyes opened for several moments, visor-free as he pressed his soft, warm lips against her mandibles.

"I… All I needed… All I need… Is here, Vetra." He spoke softly, pressing his body gently against hers, a brilliant blue blush plastering against her face. Taking her hands, he slowly led her out of the bridge, down the ladder, catching her and using his strength to carry his lover to his room; gently setting her down on his bed, sneaking up alongside her, curling against her side with an arm wrapped around her midwaist. Turning her body towards him, Vetra craned her head over his, cradling his head against her neck. "Scott… You know you can talk about this stuff, right? I know everyone expects you to be a hero now but… Even heroes get holes in their hearts." She spoke softly, her right hand gently running through his hair with her left running up and down along his back. "If not with anyone else… I love you, please, don't hide these things from me." The Turian finished, sighing softly, pulling the sheets over them as they enjoyed each other's embrace.

Sighing softly, he nodded, his body shivering a little in her grasp. "Vet… I don't like pushing my burden on anyone; it's not just you… Sort of got it from my own father whenever mom was a topic that was touched on. It's a terrible habit, I know, but it's pretty much what I know." He exhaled, hands around her wrist. Frowning a little bit, she rubbed her head back and forth against the top of his.

"Ryder… Hun…" she started, her right hand trailing down his arm, her three fingers intertwining in with his own. "Change comes about slowly, but… Let me work with you, please." She spoke, wrapping a leg around his waist, pressing her lips against his, closing his eyes. "Not every firefight is physical, and not every firefight has to be done alone. I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you to either." She then added, smiling a little bit afterwards.

"So we've got this ship to ourselves tonight… And I've taken dozens upon dozens of supporters that help with… Up close interactions." She spoke into his left ear, purring softly. "Let's make up for lost time now…" the Turian finished, pulling him atop her slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**General Warning: NSFW Chapter; if it's not your favorite thing in the book, go ahead and skip along. If there's enough fervor for a third chapter (or more, delving into the issues), then i'll put together a third.**

Back and forth the human's hands stroked against the Turian's armor as she breathed softly against his head, her three-pronged fingers running back and forth against his back. Ryder slowly climbed up her torso, his head against her neck, kissing along the top of her carapace, trailing up and down her neck. Sliding his right hand even further up, it brushed against her talons, caressing her head with his gentle touch.

Letting off a soft snicker as she blushed a light blue, removing her visor and setting it aside, she laid back, enjoying his touch for several moments; the Turian feeling her body warm up by the moment as her human lover continued to tantalize her form. It wasn't long until she was feeling both his and her own hands push apart at the clips and bolts that held her armor in place; it becoming looser by the moment, eventually pieces falling from her torso. Moments passed as her bare arms, hands were exposed; the upper part of her carapace following as he slipper her out of the remainder of her suit.

Pulling herself from the bottom out of her suit just like a normal jumpsuit, she kicked it aside, the leather and armor restraints that she had being pleasant for mobility and other missions; but she had a commitment she wanted to follow with Ryder. "Hun..." she started to speak before being interrupted by his lips, the human sitting up, slowly removing his long-sleeved shirt, the young human's toned chest scarred by the multitude of adventures that they traversed and suffered throughout their time in Andromeda.

She frowned a little, or as much as Turians could in the eyes of Ryder as one of her bare fingers traced along a long scar about his chest that was reminiscent of a piece of shrapnel that tore open his body after a messy encounter with a handful of Remnant machines. Turning her eyes up to him, he only sat atop her, giving her a soft smile as he caressed her head gently; her body just as soft and inviting as he remembered. "I can take a thousand more of these…" he spoke, taking her right hand gently, tracing it back and forth along another scar among his upper chest. "…and I still wouldn't have paid my due to the universe for putting me together with you…" he finished, leaning down, the human slowly unbuckling his pants, sliding them down slowly along with his briefs.

His bare skin glided lustfully against her own, one hand around her back while the other rested behind her head, his lips firmly planted against her own with his eyes closed; his mind at ease, distracted and overabundant with his current emotions for the one that laid with him now. A once chaotic echoing mind let off a soft gasp against his lover's lips, rubbing his cheek against hers as his second hand slowly slid downwards, both hands resting above what he had always assumed was her rear.

Her hands, in return glided against his spine, up and down, enjoying the sensation, the touch of his human form. It was such a rare experience that she nor many other Turians she knew had the pleasure of feeling. He… Her human, Scott… She wouldn't compare him to many others as he was usually so gentle with her in bed, or outside even. She could see the hesitation in his eyes when he would take her on some missions he thought more dangerous than others, but she knew that he understood that she enjoyed living, being with him, whether it was stuck in a foxhole or under warm sheets.

"Vetra…" he spoke softly, planting soft kiss after kiss along her neck, his hands running along her sides, down to her legs as he slowly sunk down further, planting dozens of soft, peppered pecks across her chest, her belly, along her upper groin before sitting back up, leaning forward under the sheets, adjusting himself so he could further work his way southward, breathing hotly against her while she looked down under the sheets, watching him. "Y-You don't have to do that Ryder!" she exclaimed, embarrassed by his movements, knowing fully what he was up to. Ignoring her words, he smirked, his lips glossing over the soft lining of her folds, exhaling slowly against it as his lips and tongue glided back and forth against her, his arms snaking under her legs, spreading them apart slowly.

She blushed, his actions making her mandibles flare, her body shivering lightly as she leaned back, closing her eyes, trying to ease her body as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through her loins, his tongue gliding back and forth against her sex. "Mmph… S-scott..." she spoke, her hands holding his head to her groin, pushing it closer as he dug his tongue deeper into her, flailing it rapidly around. He made a soft moan as he pressed his lips against her folds, his tongue pulling into his mouth before thrusting back into her.

Wrapping her legs around his back, she opened her mouth, letting off a louder moan; never having felt this before. Sure, she used toys in the past, but that was back in the Milky Way. The human's tongue was something else to her though: rough, but smooth, gentle but forceful where it counts, and by the spirits, he knew where it counted for her! Backing his lips away from her, Scott looked up, resting his chin atop her groin as he smirked, his hands sliding against her legs.

"Mmmmmph…" she moaned, her eyes opening, looking down at her lover before releasing her leg's grip around his shoulders, pulling him up atop her before pushing her lips against his, her mandibles flicking gently against his cheeks, hands gripping against his toned rear. Purring softly, the Turian grinned, breaking it and staring into the human's eyes. "Mmm well lover boy, I think you're rather happy to see me about here…" she spoke softly, grinding herself up against his now hardened shaft, the young human boasting a relatively large nine inches for his race's average.

Reaching down, she traced a fingertip back and forth against the bottom of his shaft, teasing it as he laid on top of her, his head buried into her neck, peppering it with dozens of kisses and light nips. Backing his head slightly, he stared down into her eyes, saying, "I love you, Vetra. More than anything." Her heart fluttered as he spoke those words, the feeling of embarrassment and happiness being interrupted by Scott pulling his hips back, aligning himself and slowly pushing his shaft inwards, past her folds, sliding quickly into her.

Laying her legs against both of his, she arched her back in pleasure, pushing herself gently down on her lover's shaft, biting her lip to stifle a moan as her two toes curled up, the Turian in obvious delight. "Nggh~!" she exclaimed, pulling Ryder's head against her neck as his hips pulled in and out of her in a thrusting motion, the lewd, wet sounds filling the air of the Pathfinder's bedroom. His chest rubbed back and forth against her torso, lips pressing against Vetra's neck before moving back, pulling himself away from her, his arms pulling her torso to sit up.

Scott slid his legs under hers, using his strength to lift her up slowly, lowering her onto his cock inch by inch until his entire length was buried deep within her; Vetra wrapping her arms around his neck, moaning in delight at her lover's unusually friskiness tonight. "Mmph… That's it hun, keep at it!" she exclaimed, purring in his strong, firm grip. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she buried her head against the back of his neck. She felt his hot throbbing length push deep into her, the Turian's hips going numb in pleasure as her eyes rolled back, her mandibles playing with the back of the human's neck.

Ryder panted hotly, his hands grasping along her legs as he pushed her gently on her back, lifting her legs high in the air, slowly pushing himself in; his hips bucked slowly, but roughly, leaning over her as he closed his eyes, sweat dripping from his body as his shaft throbbed harder by the moment, the Turian moaning loudly; bucking her hips back up at him. "Nggh… Can't… Last… Vetra…" he panted out, moving faster, harder into her. "It's.. Oooooh… It's okay hun… Inside…" she spoke in-between pleasured squeals.

Slamming himself down to the very base one final time, Ryder grunted loudly as his shaft erupted in a shower of his hot, steamy spunk. Leaning his head down, he pressed his lips against his lover's below him, releasing her legs as they wrapped around his hips, her arms around his back as she closed her eyes, pushing her tongue into his mouth, her mandibles playing gently against his cheeks. Moments passed as they held each other, suckling on each other's tongues and lips, their passion filling the air around them.

Breaking the kiss, Scott placed his nose against hers, staring into her eyes as she returned his gaze, their loving embrace keeping the two heated even though the vent above them was spewing cool air out. Shivering a little bit, Vetra reached down, pulling his blanket over them with Scott still atop her, and deep in her. "Mmph… Hun, I think… Do you want to make your new barracks, in here? I know you love the armory but…" he started to speak, leaning his head forward, rubbing his temple against her forehead.

Reaching up, placing a bare finger against his lips, she spoke softly, "Ryder. If you promise me you'll never let go, you know I'm all yours, right?" She gave him a soft smile, giving his lips a soft peck, before she felt his smooth, warm skin rub against her legs, back and forth, his toes playing around with her skin. "I'm more worried that I'll lose you. I know… You've had your past, and I understand if you'd prefer… another Turian but…" he started to say, Vetra looking somewhat confused, rubbing his cheek, saying, "Don't be nervous, hun. There's nothing you can say or do—apart from maybe hurting Sid, or cheating on me—that will change how I feel for you negatively."

Chuckling softly, Ryder reached his hands up, grabbing her three digits in his palms, giving it a gentle squeeze before taking a deep breath. "I'm not sure how much you know of our society, Vetra. For millennia, humans often offered rings to one another to secure a strong bond. A vow of sorts, one would change their last name to another's, so on so forth. You might be familiar with the term marriage or matrimony?" he asked, thinking about how stupid he must have sounded. She worked with the Initiative, of course she would have known some of the basics of human society.

Shaking her head, she seemed slightly more intrigued, her gaze still lost in his own as he squeezed her hands. "…and I know that the Initiative may ask for me to…donate sperm… To keep our species plentiful, especially since I am who I am, and I know I don't quite have a ring on me or know of one that's readily available; but, if you'd have me, I'd love… For you to be my second Ryder." He spoke in a softer tone, lowering his voice, giving her a soft smile and awaiting her answer.

It took a few moments for her to click in what he was asking. "…Vetra… Ryder…?" she asked, a smile forming on her face as she returned his hearty grasp on his hands. "If you'd have me, then, yes, I would love to proceed with it… I know it may seem a bit odd bu—" he started to speak before she pressed her lips against his, stopping him in mid-sentence, the Turian flipping the sheets off of them, pulling his shaft out of her as she now laid atop him. "You talk too much, my love." She spoke softly, watching his hand raise up to her right mandible, caressing it as she leaned her head into his grasp, purring softly. "I would love to be your Ryder, Scott." She spoke plainly, making Scott's heart beat skip in joy as he pulled her torso against his, enjoying the embrace, holding her in his arms as he locked his lips with hers once more, the sheets being kicked off the bed as hours of more pleasure continued, a renewed vigor in his heart, his mind, his movements.

He would have many trials ahead of him in this strange, new galaxy, but it all seemed a little easier, knowing that he wouldn't have to go through it all alone anymore.


End file.
